


Bump

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, están en segundo, solo estoy jugando con prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: Tira de él y hace que sus frentes se toquen (o más bien se choquen, tienen suerte de tener los dos la cabeza dura)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta muchísimo el tetohina pero nunca he escrito de ellos...Me he forzado a sacar un fic con la prompt que me ha dado el shindanmaker.
> 
> No me decidía a como utilizarla así que he hecho dos pero no tienen ninguna relación más que que Tetora y Hinata están saliendo.

De entre las luces procedentes del publico, los colores de Ryuseitai empiezan poco a poco a desaparecer con un atronador aplauso y las varillas azules y rosas, las luces que pertenecen a quienes han venido a verles a ellos, empiezan a abrirse paso. Comparando con sus experiencias anteriores, Hinata cree que está en todo su derecho a sentir como su pecho se hincha con orgullo, incluso si no están ni cerca de la cima de la pirámide que es Yumenosaki, 2wink cada día es más popular y ha habido veces en las que incluso Yuta y él han sido reconocidos en la calle, ¡Pero esto es solo el principio! No quiere conformarse con una pequeña victoria, pero no puede estar mal si disfruta de ellas.

Con una última despedida y otra ronda de aplausos, Ryuseitai abandona el escenario entre los vítores de sus fans y Hinata se encuentra cara a cara con su líder, envuelto en una capa de un vibrante rojo y con la frente perlada de sudor pero con una sonrisa brillante como el sol, una que no flaquea a pesar del cansancio. Siempre que ve su nuevo uniforme, el de líder, tiene en la punta de la lengua como el rosa y el rojo no son colores que queden bien juntos y que a lo mejor debería cambiarlo, pero Tetora está deslumbrante con ese color y lo muestra con tanto orgullo que no se ve capaz ni de bromear diciéndole que cuelgue la chaqueta. Se pregunta a veces si él sería capaz de ser de esa manera, de querer ser digno del uniforme que lleva no solo por su compañero en el escenario si no por las personas que lo han lucido antes, pero no llega a ninguna respuesta del todo satisfactoria, deben ser problemas de las units antiguas que él nunca experimentará.

-No lo habéis hecho mal~ -En lugar de cualquier crítica a su vestuario, alarga la mano y choca contra la del otro. Tienen un poco de tiempo antes de que el presentador termine de anunciar su entrada, así que deja que enlace sus dedos y se permite observar el rostro ajeno, la sonrisa satisfecha que curva sus labios un calco de la que él mismo enseña.

-A ver si vosotros dos podéis hacerlo mejor.

Es Tetora quien tira de él y hace que sus frentes se toquen (o más bien se choquen, tienen suerte de tener los dos la cabeza dura) y Hinata de nuevo se quejaría sobre como está sudado y pegajoso incluso si no le importa lo más mínimo, pero hay una llama en los ojos ambarinos, alegría e incluso pasión en su mirada y de alguna manera se siente relajado de repente, por unos segundos piensa que no le importa tanto el live si puede quedarse cerca del moreno unos segundos más.

-¡Aniki! 

Por supuesto estos pensamientos tienen que ser acallados pronto, 2wink tiene un escenario sobre el que actuar y un publico al que embelesar, no tiene tiempo que perder flirteando, al menos no ahora, quizás cuando acabe el concierto pueda hacerlo.

-Ups, me llaman. No me pierdas de vista, Tetsu-kun~ -Antes de separarse del todo, deja un rápido beso en los labios del contrario y consigue una mueca por parte de Yuta de la que no puede evitar reírse mientras se acerca a su lado para asegurarle que no tiene que sentirse solo pues sigue siendo el niño de sus ojos.

Espera que el público no se dé cuenta del rosa que ahora cubre sus mejillas.

 

 

Hinata no es un niño inconsolable y nunca lo ha sido, o al menos eso cree, siempre que ha sentido ganas de llorar ha sigo capaz de acallarlas para que Yuta, quien ha sido durante quizás demasiado tiempo su único confidente, no pudiese verle de esa manera. Por eso sabe que si está despierto no es ni por un miedo infantil ni por pesadillas ni por añoranza, si no que debe ser por el colchón o algo parecido.

Removerse en busca de una postura cómoda en una cama pequeña para los dos se prueba como un reto, pero a Hinata le gusta coger el toro por los cuernos y nunca rechaza un desafío por lo que, lentamente, con cuidado, vuelve a cambiar la posición en la que estaba.

-Por favor estate quieto y duérmete ya.

La voz de Tetora, pesada y algo tosca por el sueño del que ha sido despertado, le hace dar un respingo y para nada le hace sentir un cosquilleo como prometen las novelas rosas que le hará sentir oír la voz de su amado recién levantado, si se le llega a salir el corazón será más por el susto que por su enamoramiento. Pero ahora que sabe que el moreno está despierto, deja de intentar disimular sus movimientos y simplemente se estira sin preocupaciones, ignorando la expresión demasiado adormilada para ser de molestia de su pareja en favor de mostrar una mueca azucarada, como si en su vida hubiese roto un plato. 

-Es que no puedo dormir...Ya que estás despierto deberíamos aprovechar la noche, ¿No crees~?

Si Tetora ha pillado las segundas intenciones de su oferta, que lo duda, le han dado completamente igual, prefiriendo enterrar la cabeza de vuelta en la almohada antes que pensar si quiera en ello. Bufa y se deja caer a su lado, apoyando la frente contra la ajena en cuanto asoma, teniendo que guiar el brazo del moreno a que rodease su cintura.

-Tetsu-kuuun~ -Murmura porque sabe que, incluso si le está mirando, no le está viendo, sus ojos abiertos pero su cerebro desconectado por completo- No puedo dormir.

El abrazo se hace un poco más fuerte pero sabe que Tetora todavía no está procesando lo que ocurre, podría ser perfectamente una almohada y su reacción sería exactamente la misma...Supone que es parte de su encanto, ¡Aunque no le dolería ser un poco más romántico!

-No se me da bien dar consuelo...Pero si te preocupa algo puedes contar conmigo.

Traga saliva, sintiendo que debe retirar cualquier queja o duda sobre lo romántico o no que puede llegar a ser ahora que el moreno parece un poco más espabilado y que devuelve sus muestras de cariño, quizás no instantáneamente pero a tiempo. Tal vez ha subestimado el potencial de Tetora, ahora incluso siente que su corazón late como el de una protagonista de cuento de hadas.

-Um...No sé de que estás hablando~ -El moreno abre la boca, sin duda alguna ya teniendo una queja pero no un argumento en contra suya- Aunque puedes seguir abrazándome, ¿A lo mejor eso me ayuda a dormirme?

Suelta una carcajada y no parece tener nada en contra de eso, pero incluso si él cierra los ojos, Hinata todavía se siente bien despierto. Suspira cuando la respiración ajena se regula, su pecho subiendo y bajando con lentitud dejando claro que está profundamente dormido, por lo que de nuevo se ve obligado a moverse con cuidado para dejar un beso en su frente, el cariño visible en sus ojos cuando le mira.

Y aunque el colchón sigue siendo el mismo, finalmente consigue dormir sin más problemas.

**Author's Note:**

> He decidido fingir que el evento no está pasando y dormir hasta que acabe, pero ryusei red Nagumo Tetora tiene mi corazón.


End file.
